Callous Mischief
by Lostintheleaves
Summary: Banished to the realm of Midgard Loki losses his memories of who he was and Chas is determined to help him out until his memory returns. Just as he starts regaining his memory everything 180's and all chaos reeks havoc on the tiny planet. Chas tries desperately to save her planet and herself while showing Loki that he doesn't have to be the villain of his story.


She huffed annoyingly as she waited for her ex lover to arrive. Burning the edges of a quite unsettling letter in her hand with the tip of her cigarette. Had he no clue that she needed him to come through for her for _once_? This was the only day she could go to the government Center for aid. Although she set her alarm the night before she seemingly slept through it unintentionally.

A neighbour across the street pushed his lawn mower noisily across his lawn unaware of her. She squinted in apathy at his chore in the burning hot sun of July. Startled by a butterfly which fluttered by her and come to rest its beautiful wings on a nearby windowsill. An annoyed sigh passed through her lips as she stared at it for a while. However she wasn't annoyed with it merely going over all the disappointment her ex lover had done in their fleeting relationship. She was thirsty and still quite exhausted even though she had slept well enough. Licking her lips and nibbling on her inner cheek she kept an eye out for him.

Annoyed at the dull tone which signified a text from him she sourly forced a polite response for him to hurry up. Did he think this was fun making her wait when he was late? Quite unprofessional and not entirely 'friendly' in the slightest. Leaning back in the plastic chair on the porch she ran a hand through her uncombed dark purple hair. A slight breeze drifted by although refreshing it wasn't enough to calm her ire.

She had been going through a lot the past few years with her mother's illness and trying to get on her feet. Although its hard to hold a steady job and go to school when she had to constantly worry if she even had a roof over her head. A pathetic existence she always thought to herself at night. It wasn't until her mothers eminent passing that she realised there was nothing left holding her to this place. Still grief-stricken she kept going, always searching for a way out. Recently a childhood friend offered her a stable place with promises of job offerings in her area. Chastheal was Asheville bound Sunday but today she would journey to a small town she grew up in.

A quick glance up at the sudden noise across the street revealed four young teenage boys playing basketball. With a shrug she looked away to the end of the street still waiting for Thomas to wiz by on his motorcycle.

Her phone was lingering on 60% and she knew it wouldn't matter anyway if it had died. It's not like anyone ever really desired a conversation with her aside from a few close friends.

The air was stale and somehow more hot and uncomfortable than before. She tapped a finger to her cigarette and knocked the ash loose before tossing it over the railing. A soft melody played across the hot street no doubt the teenagers music.

1:40pm

She was unerringly late, it was imperative to be there by 11 this morning but her body saw fit to throw a wrench in her spokes.

Her head snapped forward at the sound of a motor growling in the distance. "Finally" she breathed as Thomas slowed in front of the moderate home.

"Father this is madness, how can't you see that this punishment does not fit the crime!" Loki seethed with ire at his 'father'.

"I have thought over this many times and I have made my decision. There's no way you can persuade me otherwise, I am your father and I will _not_ be questioned." Odin said with finality as he sat in upon his throne.

"Oh it's such a wise decision to send me back to Midgard. You do know I shan't be swayed to not try to rule them again. I will see those simpletons kneel just you wait and see Allfather." Venom dripped from his lips through gritted teeth.

"Yes I knew you'd say that which is why I am stripping you of your powers-"

"You would really leave me defenceless like a mere mortal? I bet you'd love to see me die like one-"

"Enough!" Spat Odin.

Loki scoffed and crossed the room to protest his banishment from Asgard. However Odin banged his sceptre hard on the floor transporting them to the Bifrost.

"Father I-"

"Loki my son I am banishing you without your powers to the realm of Midgard. Until you've learned to appreciate the humans you will live as one. However long that takes will be up to you, these are my final words till you return."

And with that Odin opened up the bridge sending Loki between realms without another word.  
_

"Oh you're awake good I'll get the doctor" chirped a nurse with dark hair tied in a messy bun, then sauntered out the door as quick as she appeared.  
What the hell is going on cas wondered frantically trying to get up. A searing pain shot through her body and a pounding headache forced her back down. An IV was in her arm and she was on the verge of tears when the doctor walked in.  
With a pretty practiced look of concern, he tried to smile and say "I know you're probably wondering why you're here, just know that your body is fine. A few scrapes and bruising a minor concussion but nothing life threatening."

"W-where's-" she cringed

"I'm afraid he did not make it through, I am so sorry." He drew out slowly and as warmly as he could.

The tears seemed to flowed on their own there wasn't a way of stopping them. She clenched her jaw in anger and sadness. A mixture of emotions all fighting for dominance, it was too much.  
The doctor stood there gauging her reaction, he didn't look like he cared at all. Terrible bedside talk.

"I need to check your vitals, also you need to stay here a couple of nights till you're well enough to move."

Dulling the pain inside her heart and her body. She tried to escape to a place between being awake and sleeping. She was in shock, stuck between conflicting emotions. Numb.

"What happened?" She forced through quiet sobs.  
"You had an accident...the motorcycle wrecked when it hit a man in the road." He motioned toward a closed curtain near by in her room.  
"Oh I...is h-he.."  
"Yes he's fine, although he's still resting, he hasn't spoken a word yet however. But his vitals show no signs of anything life threatening."

She nodded and a twinge made her grimace. After the doctor checked her vitals he gave her some medication to dull the pain and help her rest.

Next mornings light dimly peeked out of the blinds to her left. She looked around still groggy and entirely sore. She decided to get up and stretch her legs a bit. Against her better judgment she was curious to see who this man was. But first she needed to relief herself. Shaking slightly from blinding pain she grasped the side of the bed and the IV and trudged along the cold harsh floor to the restroom.  
Once she finished she slowly drug her aching feet to the curtain dividing the beds. She reached out and pulled it back holding her breath.  
"Oh..." She breathed  
He was gorgeous even in the dim morning light she could see he was a beautiful man. Perhaps the most attractive person she'd laid eyes on in her entire life. His hair was long and dark with pale skin that stretched over his handsome features. Thin yet supple lips slightly parted, begging to be ravished. She blushed suddenly shy and embarrassed. She bit her lip, how effortlessly his still quiet presence made her feel this way made her head swim.  
Without thinking she gently brushed back a few stray hairs behind his ear.  
His long dark lashes slowly fluttered open and he sheepishly looked toward her.  
Startled and even more embarrassed she stepped back and blushed. The heat burned her cheeks and she covered her face to hide it.  
"O-oh I'm sorry I didn't mean t-to wake you..." She apologised.

He opened his eyes a little more to get a better look at her and a smile tugged at his lips.  
"Where am I?" The man asked.

"You're in a hospital, we hit you with the motorcycle..." Cas said holding back a few tears remembering Thomas.

"We?"

"Thomas and I didn't see you, you came out of no where..."

"Oh...I see." He lied.  
After a couple awkward moments of silence he spoke again.

"I'm sorry I hadn't asked for your name you must think me rude -"

"Oh no, no it's fine really. I'm sorry we hit you, I really am. My name is Chastheal."

"Chastheal is that how you say it?"

She nodded slightly and braced herself against his bed. He placed a cool hand on hers and she froze.

"Where's Thomas?"

"H-he's dead.." Cas forced with a single tear threatening to fall.

"Oh-"  
He was then cut off by the door opening and the nurse walked in with their breakfast.

"Oh good you're up, though you should be resting dear. Come now lay down and let's have something more appetising than that IV." The nurse said with a toothy grin.  
Cas looked back at the man with a slight grin and returned to her bed.  
After she checked her vitals again she gave cas a few papers to fill out.  
"Is he a friend of yours?"the nurse asked motioning to the man across from her.

"No he isn't, I don't know who he is..."

"Well keep this between us but he is rather handsome don't you agree." She leaned in and whispered with a chuckle.  
Cas blushed and looked down at her jello cup and milk half forcing a smile.  
The nurse chuckled once more and left with the papers.  
Cas looked over at the man who was grinning as though he heard everything. She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat trying to mask her attraction.  
"So what's your name, I never got to ask..."

A slight frown formed on his face.  
"I don't know my name." He told her with a serious expression.  
Oh no that could only mean...amnesia. _Shit_.  
_

Loki fell to Midgard and had the luck of being slammed by a metal contraption. Which knocked him unconscious, and when he had awoken in the hospital he couldn't remember anything. Anything. Not even his name or where he was.  
He looked over and saw a woman with purple hair. She was very beautiful despite her scrapped and bruised pale skin. She had the most beautiful clear blue eyes he had ever seen. And here he was laying in a bed next to her in a white chamber hooked up to machines that beeped and dripped. A strange woman dressed in white had poked and prodded and even blinded him with a light to check on his vitals? A man dressed similar gave him papers to fill out but he had no idea what to do. The woman in white tried to help but he couldn't understand such strange customs.  
A few flash backs here and there when he closed his eyes reminded him that he obviously wasn't from this realm. Trying to avoid any sort of confusion he kept his flash backs to himself.  
This woman, Chastheal, was her name he'd come to find out; she had done this to him. He felt a slight twinge of anger but it subsided when he looked at her and watched her blush when he simply smiled. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to feel ire towards this woman. Laying his head against the soft pillow he looked at the now brightening light pushing through the curtains. A gentle ray of light warmed him wherever it touched.  
He wished he could move at least, his body weak and frail. He regarded the food the woman on white laid before him on some sort of shelf on wheels. With a huff of annoyance he pushed the strange cuisine to the side of his bed. When the wire connecting him to a bag filled with clear liquid caught on the rail he flinched at the pain. Even more annoyed than before he ripped it out of him and sat up in his bed.  
Cas look startled and muffled a gasp with her hand.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"It's this damned place, this stupid machine, where am I? I surely do not belong here? What do you think is wrong?" He spat.

Looking a little hurt Cas stayed silent as he started to get up and walked over to the window. He pulled the cord and let the bright day sun burst into the room.  
He stumbled back with an arm over his eyes, squinting out the glass.  
He did not recognise the dull grey and red buildings that towered around him.  
He heard a giggle and whirled around to beam at the being known as Chastheal.

"Do you find this amusing? Am I a jester in your court?" He seethed.

The woman blushed and pointed to his backside  
He then realised that his hind quarters had been exposed.  
Oh how embarrassing he though covering quickly and turning around.

"Nice ass." Cas mused with a smile.

Brazen she was indeed, he smiled back at her and walked to her bedside.

"Do you care to explore with me? My legs are in dire need of some sort of movement as they're stiff."  
He held out his hand and but she stood up by herself.

He could feel his body should have been in a worse state then hers but it felt as though it was healing rapidly.

"What did you have in mind?" She looked at him with her curious eyes.

"Just a little stroll around I suppose."

"Aren't you embarrassed about uhm..." She cleared her throat and motioned to the blue robe that barely covered her.

"At least I wouldn't be venturing alone in my scandalous attire." he grinned amusingly.

"Well, I uhm, heh..." She looked away blushing a little.

She took the IV out with a wince and sauntered over to two closets nearby. Opening them both she sighed and saw that most of her clothes had some holes. However his were seemingly untouched.  
Loki couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her naked backside in awe. Such nice features and shapely curves.  
Cas found a pair of her panties and slid them on a little clumsily.  
He went to her to help her stand, but she backed away blushing and shook her head.

"It's fine I got this." She assured him.

He leaned down and picked up his clothes with one hand and shamelessly disrobed himself with the other.  
Cas blushed harder and looked away after he caught her looking him up and down.  
He chuckled and started to dress.  
_

Loki squinted a bit from the bright lights of the hospital as he followed closely behind Cas. He knew she sensed that he had unnatural strength and was more than relived when she quelled her curiosity.

As they exited the hospital grey clouds hung over the tall buildings surrounding them. Threatening to rain on them as they strolled around taking in they're new surroundings.

"We should really head back to my house before they start to worry." Said Cas sitting down on the side of a fountain. She put her head in her hands and Loki stood in front of her.

"Forgive me but if I'm not mistaken you said we, as in you and I?" He replied looking down at her amethyst hair.

She looked up at him as if he was a lost child, looking up his slender build frame smiling.  
"Yes I did, I feel a great deal of responsibility for you. I mean you don't even know your name or...do you at least know where you're from?"

With lifted eyebrows Loki faintly remembered something of giant shinning structures. Much bigger than those around them, and more of a golden colour to them.  
He could barely make out a mans face, old with white hair and an eye patch.  
He shook the image away thinking it was best to not confuse this woman further.

"I'm afraid I do not remember a thing..." He lied.

"Well there you go." She motioned to nothing in particular. " Until we find out where you belong, you're stuck with me." Placing her face in her hands again with a sigh.

Although it wasn't an irritated sigh, Loki could see that she was troubled by something. He dropped down to look her in the eyes, taking her chin in his fingers, he studied her visage.  
She blushed a little from his actions and started to open her mouth as if to speak but her words fell short.

"What is on your mind?" Loki offered with sentiment.

"It's nothing really you shouldn't worry about my problems. You've got a lot on your plate as is." She stood up and smoothed her hands down her shirt. "We should get going before nightfall."  
_

Cas did not want to return home but she knew she had to. Now with a stranger that she felt compelled to help out. She couldn't just abandon someone like that, it's simply not how she was brought up. Besides what if it had been her? A cold chill spread through her body, what if he was a rapist? She giggled to herself and thought 'hey you can't rape the willing...'.

They started walking along the highway until an elderly couple stopped to give them a ride. The ride seemed fairly short even though it was an hour-long drive.  
They both thanked the generous couple and walked into the home.

No one was home, so far so good she mused.

"Uhm, this is where I stay for the time being although it's not my place. I do not rent it, a friend...or well I should say enemy let me stay here. This isn't his place however it's his friends." She shrugged and turned into the corner to her room.  
Loki followed almost too closely wary and curious about his surroundings.  
She stopped in front of the door and turned her head to look at him.

"Don't mind the mess, I'm in the middle of packing, I'm moving tomorrow."

He nodded.

'Tomorrow'  
The thought made her anxious and unnervingly excited.  
She unlocked her door and continued to pack her things. Loki sat down in a nearby arm-chair seemingly lost in his thoughts.  
She plugged a small speaker into her iPod and played music to fill the silence.

Cas wasn't used to having guests at all and she knew she was being slightly rude.  
"Would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps?"

Loki broke from his revere and grinned. "I would love some tea."

All done packing she joined him in drinking freshly brewed tea. Sitting on the armrest of the chair she cocked her head to the side and began a conversation.

"Do you know how old you are?" She curiously inquired.

His eyes shifted, "well I-"

He was suddenly cut off by the sound of the front door slamming and stomping nearing her door.  
There was a violent knocking on her door which was locked thankfully.

"Open this fucking door now." A very callous voice bellowed.  
No doubt it was that petulant cur of a man named Caleb.

"Not with rude tone of yours, you need to leave. You have no right to harass me or my guest!" Cas tutted slightly embarrassed.

Another pounding on the door which sounded like he was trying to break it down. His efforts were unfruitful and disdain washed over her. The bastard.

"Unlock this door you bitch! Who the hell is in there with you? You have no right to bring a stranger here!"

Cas was irate in her defense, "There's no excuse for being so brash, I'm leaving tonight if that's how you're going to act."  
Looking at Loki she placed a small hand on his shoulder, her eyes apologetic.

"Fuck you!" Caleb petulantly yelled.

"If you do not leave now I will call the cops! You haven't the right to treat me like this, it isn't even your house. So if you don't mind-"

"Shut the fuck up you whore! I do want the hell I want!"

A small abhorrent chuckle escaped her lips as she took out a phone that was in her back pocket.

"Fine have it your way."  
She said covertly clicking away on the keypad.

She texted a friend to come and get her now before this bastard decided to bring her harm. Then she texted her friend in Asheville letting her know she was in her way soon. A little hesitantly she looked at Loki still impassively seated beside her.  
She looked back at her cell phone, hands slightly shaking she typed,  
'I have a bit of a dilemma Rae'.

'What's up?'

'I was on my way to Sanford with Thomas and we hit a guy...'

'Oh my god are you okay? Who was the guy?'

'Yes I'm fine don't worry, a little bruised and a few scrapes. But I'm afraid Thomas didn't make it...'

'I am so sorry, this must be very hard for you. Listen get your ass up here and away from that psycho Caleb!'

'That's the thing I was getting to...the guy I hit...well he has amnesia. And you know it's not in my nature to just abandon someone. I did almost kill him after all...I was wondering if he could come with me? I promise that he's not a rapist or anything.'

Her cheeks burned with anxiety and dread. She absolutely hated to ask for things like this, in a way she felt like an absolute burden.  
The response was quick and it made her jump a little.

'Of course, but I have to set a few rules before you come up here.'

'I expect nothing less my friend.'

'I will tell you them when you get up here but you need to get out of there now!'

'I'll text you when I'm on my way. Thank you so much. xoxo'

'Np babe ;)'

After safely vacating the modest home Loki found himself traveling to a place called Asheville. Thankful to be away from that mewing quim who had threatened him and Cas.  
Before they had left the fool almost put his hands on her had Loki not intersected him. Holding the boy by his neck up against the wall as Cas and her friend carried her things to the car.  
He actually laughed when the boy kicked him in the chest and tore at his clothes trying to get free. Loki barely felt a thing. Before they left he couldn't help but warn the boy.

"If you even entertain the thought of contacting her or following us I will not hesitate to make you forcibly swallow your teeth." Loki coerced with a malevolent smirk.  
Fire burn in his eyes as he reduced him to nothing but an insignificant roach under his boot.

Sitting in the back of the metal vehicle Loki stared out the window lost in thought. Music played in the silence as Cas sang along somewhat passionately.

Loki tried desperately to remember anything about himself even a name would...  
Then it occurred to him what his name was.

"Loki." He breathed

The music quieted down and Cas swiveled her head around the front seat. She looked him in the eyes, "Did you just say something?"

"My name, I remember it now, its Loki." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"That's a very unique name, it suits you well." She winked.

"So Loki do you remember anything else?" The man known as Dean chimed in as he turned into a gas station.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well lucky for you, you can create a whole new life for yourself. That is until your memory returns." Cas said lightly taping a finger to his temple.

She exited the vehicle and sauntered over to the other side of it. Opening the door and sitting right next to him accessing his countenance.  
Opening and closing her mouth words seemed to escape her altogether.  
Not noticing that Dean even left she flinched when he knocked on the window.

"You need anything?" He asked.

"You scared the shit out of me Dean!" She giggled, "How about some energy drinks and..." She looked at Loki, "Do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine." A smile tugged at his lips.

"Okay I'll be right back, no frickin' in my ride you two." Dean said with a shit eating grin and left.

I hint of crimson touched Cas's face as she tried to laugh her embarrassment off.

"I'm sorry for earlier."she said still pink. "I have no idea what got into Caleb-"  
Loki put a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"There's no need to apologise for another persons mistake."

Blushing a bit more from his sudden touch she looked out the window to hide her façade.

After about an hour of driving she fell asleep. Eyes shut and mouth slightly slack jawed she looked peaceful. Dean had music playing low and was making light conversation telling Loki stories about Cas. He went over a bump on a bridge and she slumped over on Loki's shoulder.  
He moved her so that she was laying her head on his lap instead. He was careful not to disturb her she'd had a rough day thus far.  
Unthinkingly Loki ran his fingers through her long hair playing with the ends.  
Now that she was asleep he looked closer at her face. Her skin was soft with a few freckles here and there. Alabaster in colour when she's not blushing, pink full lips. He ran a thumb over her bottom lip and wondered how they would feel on his.  
Full dark eyebrows and lengthy eye lashes. Slightly angular features with high cheek bones.  
She was beautiful indeed even with a few pieces of metal in her face.  
One in her nostril, two in her lower lip, and one on the top, right in the center. She had strange and absurdly huge earrings with an intricate design of a sea creature carved into them.

A few more metal rings lined both of her ears in various places.  
Such an interesting choice Loki mused running a finger along the metal. He had not seen women like her anywhere. From what he could remember most women were a little bland and less bold in their appearance.  
This woman was an exotic creature to him, piquing his interest even as she slept.

The vehicle came to a stop when they had arrived at their destination. Cas woke and stretched her arms accidentally hitting Loki in the face.  
Unflinchingly he laughed and looked down at her now blushing.

"I am so sorry I didn't-"

"It's fine really, you looked so peaceful I hadn't the heart to disturb you." He grinned.

She smiled weakly and hurried to help Dean carry her things inside.  
_


End file.
